A Twist in Time
by sarulak
Summary: Kristoff founds a rare stone, a purple crystal that reverses him back in time , to the coronation day. No one but him knows what is happening and what will happen.How will he find a way to get back home ,to his own time,to Anna? Not to mention there's that snobby prince jerkface sneaking around his princess...
1. Saying goodbye

" So when are you coming back " she asked while he was loading his brand new sled,trying to sound as less as melancholy and crestfallen as she felt…slightly failing .

Kristoff was preparing for his ice 'thing' trip and she hated seeing him go.

Sure she's known him for a week now,and he spent a couple of days in the palace with her ad Elsa .They had fun that's for sure,they payed chess ,build a snowman, took the sled for a spin a couple of times ,kissed …ooh that kiss…their first kiss…

She hasn't stopped thinking about it,ever since it happened on that faithful day on the docks .How beautiful and warm it felt,the tingling in her stom-

" -week and a half ." His words woke her from her daydreaming.

"Wait ,what ?! "

A whole week ,and a half ?! Hell no! That was waaay too long ! How does he expect her to function properly when he'll be gone for that lo- Hold it . _What am I saying ,he's known me for a week ,and we shared a kiss ,it's not like we're married…tho it would be nice… AAAAAHH STOP! _

_…__just…pull it together. He'll be ba-_

"Anna,you okay?" His voice pulled her to reality again .

"Huh,oh yes , of course." She smiled at him .Seeing the look of concern on his face,not fading away ,she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" Really."

He relaxed under her touch,and smiled.

"Just, does…does it have to be that long ?" She couldn't help herself but ask and if it meant her looking like a complete idiot,then so be it.

It made him feel so warm and mushy,he blushed deeply at the thought…

Was she…actually gonna miss him ! A goofy grin appeared on his face and before he could stop himself , he wrapped his colossal arms around her tiny frame. Feeling her sink right into him ,made him smile even more . She hugged him tightly around his middle and buried her face in his chest ,taking in his smell .He was pretty sure he looked like an idiot right now,but he didn't care…..

Kristoff pulled away just so he could look at her .

"I have to work feisty pants …I 'll be back soon ,okay ? "

Anna smiled at him "Okay ."

" Besides ,you won't even notice I'm gone."

_Right _,she thought .

"You have Elsa " he trailed off "and Olaf ,who I've personally made in charge for annoying you while I'm gone."

She smirked "You know,I don't think he'll do you justice ."

Kristoff rolled his eyes " Well he promised he'll give it his best shot ,so…"

"So…"

"Soo…"

He just noticed he hasn't released her yet,they were so close , **she **was so close and so very beautiful …so radiate in the sun .Her blue orbs looking lovingly into his brow ones . Her lips puffy and pink .smiling at him…He somehow found himself leaning close to her…closer..a little mor-

"Hey you guys !"

A popping snowman head startled them and they quickly pulled away from each other .

Faces bright red.

_D_amn

"Hi Sven,ready to go?" Olaf greeted his fury friend ,who in return gave him a thungh sticking smile.

" So ,are you ready for your trip Kristoff?" the snowman asked.

"Kristoff ?" he waved his stic arms in front of the blushing man's face.

"Huh? Oh yes ,I was,uh ,I was just saying goodbye ."

He turned to Anna "Um,goodbye ."

"Goodbye."

"So ,um , I " ll see you in a week ."

"And a half …" She added with a sigh .

"Right …ok then ,bye"

" Bye Kristoff " Olaf cut in . "Oh " he whispered loudly " don't worry , if there's a ball ,I'll make sure Anna doesn't dance with any of those snobby princes,like you said. "

Kristoff's eyes grew so wide he thought they might pop out. So did Anna's .

" Uh..ha…no ,**Olaf** " he tried to hide the blush creeping up on him , as he saw Anna's failed attempts at hiding her giggles , " what-what I meant was ,that is what I said..uh , I said **if**, if she doesn't want to-…um ,to dance ,so that she doesn't have to deal with those…princes…"

Anna was still trying to compress her laughs ,and was still failing…

"Well ,you know ,Kristoff, you don't have to worry ,I love to dance, so I won't be having any troubles…" she added with a smirk.

He was blushing furiously " Oh, I mean, that's …great … Well I have to go , I must get there before dark ,and I'll have to visit the trolls first, so…bye ."

He turned around quickly and headed to the sled, muttering something under his breath …something about a blabbering snowmen…

" Kristoff wait ! " A high pitched voice called out ,and he turned just in time for Anna to give him a peck on the cheek. And there he was ,that goofy smile of his ,followed by that "feeling like an idiot" thing .

"Be safe ,okay" She whispered in his ear,sending shivers down his spine.

A dazzled 'okay' was all he could manage .

He patted Sven on the back , "So you ready to get going bud "

"_**I sure am Kristoff ,can't wait to get running !" **_He answered in his 'Sven' voice.

"Yeah ,me too" he turned to Anna and Olaf and waved goodbye ,

and then ,Sven was on his way.

"Oh .Kristoff ,don't forget to say hello to the trolls for me okay !" Anna yelled from the distance.

He turned around for her nodded, and blown her a kiss ,

She smiled widely at that, and pretended to catch it ,and as soon as he realized what he had done he turned quickly back to the road ,blushing again,and urging Sven to run faster.

"Did I just did that?! " He said in disbelief . Then he remembered the look on Anna's face ,and that grin appeared again.

"Yeah ,I did."

It was official : he has turned into such a sap.

thanks for reading ,don't forget to leave a review :)


	2. The trolls

"Kristoff's home!" The adoptive mother cheered happily at the sight of her son.

"YAAAY!" The whole bunch of trolls unrolled to greet this blonde. They were very happy to see him .Especially the little one's .

They loved their humanized big brother. It happened every time he got home. No mater if he was away for weeks or just a couple of days , he's always welcomed by a thousand of hugs and kisses..and questions.

" So where's Anna" the little troll asked,eyes wide as they can be .

_"Well ,she's back-_

"Did you kissed her yet? " another one bursts in.

_"Ah,huh ..well,actually yes-_

"Are you getting married this week or that next one ?"

_"Well…wait ,wha-_

"Have you thought of the names?!"

_"Um…names…_"

"See .I was thinking ,for a girl Sally ,and for a boy ,Jo."

_"Whoa ! Wait a min-_

"Seriously?! Sally and Jo? No . Amy and John."

_" Now, hold on-_

"It's the same thing !"

_"Guys-_

"Is not"

_"Now hold -_

"Is too"

_"I just kisse-_

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

" All right ,babies ,why don't you wait for them to get born first ,and then you can name them." Bulda decided to call it a draw since Kristoff looked like he was going to pass out every second now .

" Okay…" the little trolls huffed returning to what they were doing in the first place,but still arguing about what they should call Anna and Kristoff's kids. Man was he glad she wasn't here to hear all of this! _It would have been soooo embarrassing!_

" Thanks ma' " Kristoff said relieved .

" Oh, Don't mention it sweetheart " Bulda waved him off " besides,I didn't like any of those names,now how about Amy for ,a girl,and Eirik for a boy, hm?"

"MOOOOM!" he whined .

" Ok,ok I'm kidding " she rolled her eyes " I knew you wouldn't like that…now how about -

" Moooom ,I'm just gonna get my stuff,I'll be up in the mountains for a couple of days ."

" Oh, they're in the cave hun."

" Fine, I'll be right back."

As he was leaving he heard his mother muttering " What is it with that boy ?! I really liked Amy and Eirik."

He chuckled,this was his family. His big ,loud , overbearing, heavy family. And he loved it very much. Still ,he was beyond relief Anna hasn't heard this conversation…then again this is his family ,and they'll probably mention it , in front of her…jeez what an awkward situation it will be …

He entered the cave .A small, tucked in a huge rock, cave. This is where he usually slept. The trolls weren't bothered by the cold ,and as much as he liked the idea of fresh air in the night,he still would not appreciate the cold biting him in his sleep. He got his thing and headed his way out of the cave ,when something cached his eye. A beam of purple light dancing around the cave's back wall .

_That's strange…_

He went inside ,deeper into the cave ,to where the source of this strange purple light was. When he got there he saw it was a rock,a crystal ,a purple crystal .

While he was growing up he saw a lot of different stones and crystals,and he knew every single one of them,(the trolls wouldn't stop talking about them) ,but he had never saw a purple crystal before ,he had no idea what does it do and he was curious. He wanted to remove the mos from it.

_Maybe I shouldn't touch it . _So he grabbed a stick and removed the mos with it. Wow

it was beautiful. It was a rather large stone ,purple with a glimpse of pink and red. It's light filling the cave and rays of pink and purple dancing around on the cave's walls .

He had no idea why,but somehow it reminded hi of Anna. Yet again it wasn't a surprise … Lately everything reminded him of Anna,probably cause she was the only thing on his mind these couple of days…

He bent down to touch it ,to feel it under his skin and just at that moment ,grand Pabie appeared at the cave's entrance breathing heavy as if he was running.

"**Kristoff !"**

But it was toolate . His hand was already on the stone.

_" No my boy!"_

Before Kristoff could react there was a blast of bright light from the stone and then everything went black.


	3. The coronation day

The sun was beginning to find it's way on the horizon . First rays of orange and yellow illuminating the sleepy sky .Dawn was on it's way . The bright light of the ,now fully awaken sun slowly creeping into his cave.

It was time to get up... He groaned at the thought of leaving his warm ,mos made bed ,to go and work up in the cold mountains... when he thinks about it he doesn't remember falling asleep in here ...he just came to pick up his things and...everything after that is a blur... well maybe he just took a long nap ,anyway time to get going , the sooner he begins the sooner he can go back and see Anna...mmm a goofy grin crept his way up his face, and with that thought , he was up in no time. Kristoff got dressed,and went outside to get the sled ready .

"Morning Sven." he greeted his furry friend . Sven was lazily snoring in his usual place surrounded by a bunch of little trolls,who were still sleeping rolled up in the tiniest of rocks. Sven opened an eye and seeing Kristoff, closed it immediately. Kristoff rolled his eyes ,guess he isn't very anxious to get up either.

"It's time to get going ,bud ."

Sven lifted his head ,eyes wide open, and sticking his thong out he squirmed his way out of the blanket of little trolls ,carefully not to wake them up .He jumped in front Kristoff swagging his tale happily.

"Boy you sure are excited for 'not a morning person ' " Kristoff teased.

The reindeer jumped in front of the sled reporting for duty -an ice loaded sled pulling reindeer.

His friend only chuckled "I'm coming !"

As he harnessed Sven he sat on the sled . _**Something's not rig**_**ht **.he thought as Sven started pulling . Just then he noticed Sven was pulling in the wrong direction ,towards Arendelle.

"Sven no ,what are you doing, we're going in the wrong direction !" He pulled the reins ,which earned him a grunt from Sven.

"Now c'mon bud we'll be back soon ,I know you miss Anna and Olaf,but the sooner we start the sooner we can go back ." he assured him.

Sven turned around as much as the reins would allow ,and glared at him.

"What ?! " Kristoff snapped. "Harvesting , up the mountains , to get some ice , remember our plan ?!"

Sven looked at him as if he had seen a ghost ,and then motioned for Kristoff to turn around .

Kristoff was confused beyond belief " What are you trying to pro- AAA,AH! " He fell of the sled bumping to the ground . The sled was filled with ice cubes and ,wait a minute.. this wasn't his sled !

"Sven what on earth is going on,how did this ice get there ,and where is the new sled ?!"

He screamed frantically . He was feeling so weird ,ever since this morning not to mention he Couldn't remember how he had fallen asleep in the cave in the first place !

Sven only looked at him ,eyes wide ,mouth agape .He was just as confused as Kristoff.

Kristoff was still on the ground ,trying to catch his breath,then he turned to Sven .Looking him straight in the eyes " Sven ,what happened ,where is the new sled ?"

The animal gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean this is the new sled ?! " he started breathing heavy again.

Sven did something that looked like a shrug .

"You know ,the new sled ! The one Anna gave us?!"

The poor thing just looked at him ,doing the shrug thing again.

" Oh, c'mon ! Now you don't know who Anna is ?! " he screamed .

Sven frowned at didn't appreciate that Kristoff was yelling at him .

" What game are you playing ?! Seriously if this is because of those carrots... I'm sorry OKAY! I was hungry and I thought you ate."

He had had enough of it ,the annoyed reindeer just turned around and continued his way towards Arendelle .

Leaving Kristoff behind.

" Oh c'mon ! I gave you a sack of carrots when I found out ! Sven ,come back ,please! " He pleaded while running after the sled.

But Sven was already out of sight , he only heard him grump in the distance .

" The nerve of that animal" he muttered trying to catch his breath ..." how I'm I gonna get back?" hesure walking was an option and tho it's fast on a reindeer it was an awfully long walk down on foot. _Great ._

" Oj! Need a lift lad?" He turned around to see Mr. Johnston, sitting in his carriage . He was a pleasant old man ,always buying ice from Kristoff . Tho he hadn't had any children of his own ,he was rather found of the young harvester.

"Huh? Oh yes. I ...um... had a fight with my ,um.. reindeer so.." Kristoff said as he climbed into the carriage .

The man chuckled " Ah, yes . As much as loyal they are ,they 're still pretty stubborn ."

Kristoff rolled his eyes _You'd be surprised..._

They sat peacefully in the carriage ,enjoying the ride. They were both men of very few words,which is one of the reasons they were getting along so well . The older decided to break the silence.

"So,Big day today ." he said.

" Uh... I guess so,you finally decided to come down from this mountain ." Kristoff was surprised to see Mr. Johnston coming down to Arendelle. Much like himself he wasn't a people's person.

"Oooh I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled looking at the road , " besides it's not every day you get a new queen. And for the first time in thirteen years the castle gates would be open."

"Wait what do you mean? The castle gates have been open for the past week.." Kristoff asked confused.

"Oh no my boy, it was announced that the castle gates will be open on the coronation day .Today is the coronation day ."

Kristoff stared at the men ,he must be confused ,of course he hadn't felt the consequences of the great freeze ,where he lived there was always snow and ice...

" ...The coronation was a week ago..You know when it turned out the Queen had magical ice powers and froze the entire Arendelle,and when that jerk of a prince tried to kill her until her sister Anna ,who had had a frozen heart, gave up her kiss just so she could save her ,aaand then it turned out her sacrifice was an act of true love that thawed her frozen heart,and then Elsa unfroze the summer ..." he blurted the story out like it was the most casual thing ever to happen to a kingdom.

The man looked at him with wide eyes,and he bursts out laughing. "Ah that was a good one my boy,I didn't know you had a sense of humor! he wiped a tear creeping up his eye.

Kristoff was utterly confused , and annoyed .Has the whole world gone crazy ? He got an answer the moment they entered Arendelle .

The whole town was decorated with Elsa flags,and there were flowers everywhere ! What once were lonely streets was now a river of kind of people ,from dignitaries to peasants ,princesses and princes … there was only one time he saw Arendelle like this...but that's impossible,no … his eye caught a glimpse of the harbor. It was filed with ships and there were more coming .

At that moment he saw a certain girl running on the docs . Wearing a green ballgown her, smiling widely . His heart skipped a beat _Anna !_

" I'll walk from here ,thanks for the lift mister Johnston !" He said jumping out of his seat.

"Any time lad !"

He set off running toward Anna ,happy beyond relief to see her,hoping that maybe this was all just some sort of weird prank …

He tripped on a rock but got up in no time ."Ann-

Kristoff's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Anna standing in a boat with **Hans** the douchebag prince smiling lovingly at him !

Suddenly the jerkface prince bent down to the princesses , his princesses ! And a sec after that Anna was sprawled on top of him ,smiling awkwardly trying to compose herself.

At this point Kristoff was pretty sure his face had no color at all. He just stood there ,trying desperately to keep his jaw in place,but failing . _It's true ,It really is happening! _

He heard the bells ring and saw Anna waving happily at Hans before she went of running in the opposite direction.

He believed his face was in color again and he was sure it was green... The only thing that brought him satisfaction was the moment the snobby prince fell into the water .

_Now that was a good splash... _he thought smirking . He snapped out of it and went off after Anna .

He took the shortcut to catch up to her ,cause if this was the day he thought it was he knew where she was going -the chapel.

The spunky redhead was running without even looking where she was going until she bumped into something hard ,_again_ .

" Whoa ,ah-

just as she was expecting an impact ,she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"Uh sorry,I- this wasn't my first time today ..." She muttered still looking at the ground.

"Are you okay ?" a soft voice .asked above her .

" Yeah, I'm -" her eyes widened as she looked at blond burly man,blushing slightly, "fine."

The man smiled , still holding her in his embrace . It was weird .There was something about his gaze and his smile she couldn't exactly explain. His eyes were warm and his smile loving. It was hypnotizing.

He suddenly blushed ,releasing her "I um... good ..I-I'm glad ." Kristoff brushed the back of his neck .

"Yeah ,thank you " Anna said giving him a shy smile.

"No, it was entirely my fault ,sorry "he shrugged knowing he totally meant to do that .

"Believe me I have an act for falling on my face ,so.." She chuckled.

He grinned . Damn ,again with the grin...

They just stood there ,gazing into each others eyes .Melting...

The bells rang the silence.

" Huh? Oh I have to go ,I'm late … um ,I see you around ." She waved at him . "bye !"

Kristoff stood there dumbfounded... "Okay..."

He has to fix this …

**HEllo :D thank you for reading ,I'm so sorry for all of the typos...I haven't edited this chapter so... :/ anywho ,stick around It's gonna get heavier :D as our fellow time traveling friend Mcfly would say it ... **


End file.
